


Swords and Cameras

by yamtempura



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamtempura/pseuds/yamtempura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin should have never left his camera unattended</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swords and Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a PWP interlude in the OT4verse of the open relationship between Yunho, Changmin, Suho, and Chen, concentrating on the Hoho half. Also I have a lot of headcanons about Suho and cameratime. Mostly that he likes it. A lot. Oops.
> 
> Other stories in this verse include [Stay the Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1024165), [Day plans](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1027880), [Open the Door](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1030565), and [Take Care of You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1033515)

_Hyung, Chen and I are looking forward to seeing you! (You looked great in your last airport pictures too_ _( ˘ ³˘)♥~)_

Yunho smiles as a picture of Suho and Chen appears on his phone, arms wrapped around each other’s necks, fingers held in V’s on either side of their grinning faces. 

“Changmin-ah!” he calls out from where he’s relaxing on the couch, already forwarding the picture to Changmin’s phone, if not the message. “I’m about to send a text to Joonmyun; do you want to say anything?” 

Changmin’s head appears in the doorway, a dishtowel in his hands. “No,” he states flatly and disappears again, although not before giving him a look of disbelief. 

Changmin is nothing if not predictable. Yunho waits for the inevitable. 

Sure enough after a few minutes, Changmin’s voice calls out again from the kitchen. “Tell him we want to see him and Jongdae home safe. Make sure it sounds as though you’re talking for me, though.” 

Yunho smiles, fingers already typing out the message. “Of course.” 

… 

It’s near to midnight when Yunho’s phone lights up again from its charger on his nightstand. Reaching over, he flicks the screen on with his thumb. 

_miss you_

Yunho feels a fluttering in his chest as he types back the response. _miss u 2_

He resists the urge to fall asleep with the phone tucked tight in his palm, pretending it is another hand. 

… 

Yunho feels his phone vibrate in his back pocket as he finishes up dinner with Changmin and their manager. Fishing it out, he sees that it’s from Joonmyun and it has an attachment and throws it back in his pocket to watch when he has time. 

So later when he is resting on his couch alone, a newly opened beer in his hand, he finally opens the attachment. 

_Really miss you_ , reads the text underneath the video attachment, making Yunho smile again. He hits play. 

Instantly, the view of the pale skin of Joonmyun’s throat comes into view, Adam’s apple bobbing as a loud gasp sounds from his phones quiet speakers. 

Yunho almost drops his beer as he instantly goes half-hard, recognising that gasp anywhere. 

_… “Hyung I’m gonna…”…_

His finger hovers over the delete button – he can only imagine the scandal that could arise if this video got out. But he can’t do it. Instead he replays the video and imagines that it’s him there, drawing those sounds out of Joonmyun’s mouth. 

… 

“You handled that scandal well,” he tells Joonmyun over lunch, scooping stew into his bowl. 

Joonmyun shrugs, but Yunho could see the suppressed pride in his expression. “It was just a saesang,” he says, stirring the spoon into his stew while he waited for Yunho to dish up his own. “It’s something that we’re going to have to deal with. And I can’t let anyone do anything to the band, especially over something so trivial.” Yunho hears the possessiveness behind the words, the implied _my band_ , and he feels it resonate within him. 

“Besides, it’s not nearly as bad as…” Joonmyun trails off, his expression hurt and guilty and Yunho’s heart clenches that he sees such an honest, open side of him, even as his mind is thrown back to that horrifying time. 

Yunho lifts his hand and Joonmyun reaches towards him, but stops halfway across the table, his fingers curling back in on themselves. There’s still something so delicate about Joonmyun, hidden behind the mask of leader and performer and someone who had to fight his way to the top and intends to stay there and Yunho wants to lead him and protect him and push him and make him _so good_ because he can see it in there like raw steel and fire and he just needed hammering. 

“I’m sorry, hyung,” he says softly and the sincerity in Joonmyun’s gaze is almost Yunho’s undoing. 

“And I pray you never will,” Yunho assures him softly, not letting the pain of the past hold him back, only push him forward. 

He slips his hand into Joonmyun’s and squeezes, then distracts him and pays the bill, his grin only widening when Joonmyun pouts at him so adorably. 

… 

The pictures come at odd times and are never quite enough to satisfy, and yet still keep Yunho on edge for every one. A hint of collarbone. The corner of a mouth. A gasp. Once he even sent him a moan. 

This one is different though, Yunho could feel it. 

_wishing it were yours_

Yunho opens the attachment in the darkness of the room, Changmin already dead to the world beside him, his soft hot breaths fanning over Yunho’s shoulder blades. Sweat is still cooling his body, his limbs heavy and lethargic, but his mind isn’t quite ready to turn off yet. 

There is no mistaking the sight of long pale flesh, made even starker by the flash of the camera phone, accenting the subtle marks of the muscles there. Streaks of pearly come splattered up beside the half-moon of a belly button. 

Yunho inhales through his teeth, arousal slicing sharp and hard through his system. 

Sleep is a long time coming. 

… 

Changmin seems to regain his own interest in photography and Yunho can barely turn around without seeing it nestled in his fingers like a precious thing. 

There is something appealing about seeing a moment captured in time, he admits to himself after flicking through the photos while Changmin is busy doing a mic check, seeing candid shots of people mid-speech, mid-dance, mid- _life_. 

He lifts the camera to his own eye and hopes it can even begin to contain Changmin. 

… 

_I imagine your hands_

Pink nipples grace his screen, fingers spread out over skin. 

… 

“I brought fish!” Joonmyun says, lifting the plastic bag as he toes off his shoes. “M is having dance rehearsal right now, but I don’t have anything until later this afternoon.” 

Yunho takes the bag from Joonmyun, always impressed about how he always brings something with him regardless of when they were meeting. 

“That’s unfortunate,” Yunho says with a small disappointed frown. He enjoys Jongdae’s semi-constant chatter. 

Joonmyun gives him a sly grin. “It’s okay. Just means that Changmin-hyung doesn’t have a bodyguard today.” 

Yunho laughs and takes the bag to the kitchen. “Changmin isn’t here.” 

Joonmyun’s eyebrows lift as he follows behind him. “Out? Shame.” He pushes Yunho against the counter with his hands curving around Yunho’s hips and leans up on his tiptoes. “I was looking forward to the chorus of sighs and eyerolls as I did this.” He brushes his mouth softly, teasingly across Yunho’s. 

“I can always record it for you so we can play it at the appropriate moments,” Yunho teases back, caressing Joonmyun’s top lip with his mouth. His grin pops up the corner of his mouth. “And I know how good you are at recording things.” 

If he expected Joonmyun to be embarrassed, he was wrong. No, he almost _preens_ in front of him, his chin notching higher, his eyes glittering with happiness and pride and more than a little lust. 

“Did you like them, hyung?” he asks, his mouth far too wicked to complete the innocent look Yunho knows he’s trying to achieve. 

He nudges Joonmyun’s nose with his own, then pushes the frypan into his chest, laughing. “You know I did.” 

Joonmyun’s grin is smugly triumphant as he takes the pan and Yunho can’t help but kiss him again, soft and slow and thorough as Joonmyun squeaks happily in the back of his throat before breaking away to go about setting up the rice cooker, a skill he has managed to master thanks to three rather insistent instructors. 

Soon enough, they are sitting down to a rather simple lunch, laughing and pushing food into each other’s mouths. 

“How did you not murder any of them?” Joonmyun asks, biting down on his chopsticks, curling his bare foot around Yunho’s calf and he finds the gesture endearing. 

Yunho shrugs. “I tried my best sometimes through rehearsal.” 

Joonmyun laughs, his entire face crinkling with mirth and Yunho likes it, the unperfectness of his expression. Eventually, his laughter dies to a sigh and he props his chin on his hand. “I wish I could do that, but half the members outdance me anyway.” 

“Only half?” Yunho teases and Joonmyun pokes his thigh with his toes, trying to look annoyed, but failing. 

“Okay, maybe most of them,” he agrees with a good-natured roll of his eyes, and stands to collect their dishes and put the leftovers in the fridge for Changmin later. 

“You have gotten better,” Yunho tries to soften his earlier statement. 

In response, Joonmyun turns and drops into a stance that tugs at the corner of Yunho’s mind. But it isn’t until the lyrics (“ _it’s soft like a sweet aroma day by day_ ”) are crooned so sweetly out of Joonmyun’s crooked grin that he recognises the dance that Joonmyun is attempting. 

“No,” Yunho states, rising and stalking over to Joonmyun, grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards himself. Joonmyun is laughing too hard to protest. “I’ll turn this into a dance lesson, so help me…” 

Joonmyun finally regains his balance and steps forward, leaning up into Yunho, solid and dependable and cups Yunho’s face in his hands and kisses him through his chuckling. 

“If you don’t like my dancing, I could give you a performance of another kind,” Joonmyun says, his eyes dark and mischievous and god Yunho just wants to drag him to the bedroom. Joonmyun obviously has other ideas (or perhaps similar ones) as he pushes Yunho back towards the counter, following closely and locking his mouth against Yunho’s neck – his hands falling on either side of Yunho’s hips, trapping him – licking and sucking a mark there and Yunho feels the little thrill he always does shoot down his spine at the blatant ownership of such an action. 

Yunho pulls his shirt off and tosses it somewhere before threading his fingers through Joonmyun’s unstyled hair, the strands slightly rough from overprocessing. Joonmyun just kisses him again, sucking his lower lip in between his teeth, running his tongue along the soft inner skin. Yunho meets him boldly, not letting him coast at all and the fact that Joonmyun doesn’t back away and instead tilts forward, sliding his hand up Yunho’s chest makes the breath in his lungs stutter if only so slightly. 

_He was already raw steel and he was gonna heat and mold him into something so strong and breath-taking…_

Joonmyun’s already sliding against him, his cock hard and instant against his thigh and he pushes his leg against it, hearing Joonmyun’s breath hiss out. He smiles and Joonmyun licks his teeth. 

“Yunho-hyung,” Joonmyun says, rutting against him, his breath hot on his cheek, his fingers hooking into the waistband of his pants. 

Yunho echoes his eagerness and kisses around his mouth, watching his eyelids flutter. Joonmyun wastes no time and captures Yunho’s hand, sliding it around to the back of his pants, tucking his hand under the waistband. Yunho takes his suggestion and slides his hands down along the soft firmness of his ass, but is surprised when his fingers encounter a warm slickness. 

“Prepped myself at home,” Joonmyun explains huskily, cutting Yunho off at the pass, leaning forward to flick his tongue across Yunho’s top lip. “Didn’t know whether I was going take you on the bed or in the kitchen or wherever, and a leader should always be _prepared_ …” he trails off with a groan as Yunho pressed two full fingers in without warning before pulling back and just brushing his fingers around the edge of his hole, feeling it twitch under his ministrations, sending blood rushing straight to his cock as Joonmyun whines softly at him. 

Yunho pushes his mouth hard against Joonmyun’s as Joonmyun’s fingers flex and clench reflexively around his hips, coinciding every time he pressed softly at Joonmyun’s entrance. The fact he had been sitting there the whole time, as if nothing was happening, was just another surprising aspect of Joonmyun’s, one that made Yunho _ache_. The young man of contradictions, equal parts dorky and breathtaking, strength and vulnerability, and he itched to know every part of him under the leader mantle that he knew – he knew _oh so well_ – was heavy, heavy, heavy. 

Joonmyun pulls away slightly to pull off his sweater, making his hair stick up comically, but then his fingers are curling around Yunho’s bicep and his head is thrown back, his throat bare and white and Yunho nuzzles it, sliding his fingers back in deep to Joonmyun’s ass. 

“You need to fuck me now,” Joonmyun states, his hands going to work on Yunho’s pants, resting his forehead on Yunho’s chest to catch his breath. His pants part and Joonmyun is in there like a shot, his fingers curling around Yunho’s cock, pulling and tugging, dragging over the top to collect the wetness there before lifting it to his mouth, his tongue curling around his fingertips, his eyes closing as he savours the taste of Yunho. 

A groan rips its way out of Yunho’s throat at the sight and he removes his fingers from in Joonmyun’s pants in order to tug them down his legs. Joonmyun helps and kicks them off, the pile of discarded clothing growing larger, his fingers curling around his drooling erection. 

“You should take off your pants already,” Joonmyun says and Yunho should probably scold him for the impolite tone, but he can see how excited Joonmyun is, his pupil blown wide with lust, colour riding high on his cheeks, and so he merely smiles and strips. 

He flips them in an instant, now Joonmyun’s back to the counter, his leg cocked up and curled around Yunho’s thigh and a brief part of Yunho’s mind laughs at how horrified Changmin would be that they were about to fuck in the _kitchen_ , but then his cock is rubbing against Joonmyun’s balls and he can’t even begin to care. 

Joonmyun is the one who shifts and angles his hips and braces his hands on the counter, throwing back his head as Yunho’s cock slides in, tight and hard and Joonmyun bites his lip, his knuckles going white at the burn of it. Yunho kisses his apology over Joonmyun’s face, and Joonmyun coos up at him, rolling his hips against Yunho’s in a slow motion that he knows drives Yunho crazy. 

They fuck hard, flicking touches at each other, their kisses deceptively light and fleeting. Joonmyun laughs breathlessly when he almost slips and Yunho has to catch him by the hip and prop him further up onto the counter where Joonmyun can wrap both legs around him, not caring about the edge boring into the small of his back. 

“God, hyung,” he pleads in a lust-filled hiss as Yunho’s hand slides over his cock, rough and messy as Joonmyun unravels in his arms. His head is thrown back, his adam’s apple bobbing as he grinds down on Yunho, sweat beading at his brow. His gaze flickers down back down to him and he runs his tongue over his lower lip. “You going to come for me?” 

Yunho just pounds in harder, sparks flying up his skin as he listens to his Joonmyunnie speak so possessively and he just wants to leave his mark deep inside him, fuck him so deep he would touch his heart like Joonmyun was constantly touching his. 

“Yes, going to fill you up,” he replies, his voice rough and soft at the same time. “So full of my come.” 

“Yunho-hyung, please,” Joonmyun says, running his hand tenderly down the side of Yunho’s face and with a moan Yunho leans into him, fastening his mouth onto his and diving his tongue in to taste the flavour of supper and sex and Joonmyun, his hips snapping loudly against Joonmyun’s skin. 

He feels Joonmyun’s thighs rhythmically clench around him, his hand going to the back of his shoulder and digging in with his nails, and he knows he’s close. He flicks his thumb under the head of his cock, driving in and up, and he hears the shuddering intake of Joonmyun’s breath and suddenly everything is so fucking _tight_ around him and blood and the harsh grunts of Joonmyun in his ears is all he can concentrate on as his mind whites out and he pumps Joonmyun so full of come it feels as though he wouldn’t have anything left in him afterwards. 

They rest against the counter for a moment that seems to hang in infinity, foreheads touching, trying to catch their breath. Joonmyun’s legs finally slip from Yunho’s hips, and Yunho slips out of Joonmyun’s ass and he lets the smaller man down from his precarious perch, diving to catch him and hold him upright under the armpits as his legs falter and he begins to tumble. 

Joonmyun just laughs, wrapping his arms around Yunho’s shoulders, nuzzling into his neck. “Legs fell asleep,” he admits. 

Yunho grins back. “That good, huh?” 

Joonmyun presses a wet kiss under his ear. “Nerves got pinched on the counter. Good thing you were fucking me too well for me to care.” 

Yunho just laughs. 

… 

“So,” Joonmyun says a little bit later while they are lounging, still naked and messy, against the kitchen counter, Joonmyun rolling a half-drunk glass of juice between his fingers, nestled up against Yunho’s side. “Basically, the way to have sex with you is to imitate one of your dances?” 

“Worked for Changmin,” Yunho quips before taking a sip of his own juice, and Joonmyun throws back his head and laughs. 

“You know, I can take a little criticism. I’m not a wilting flower.” 

Yunho chuckles too and leans down to kiss him. “I know. I just didn’t want to ruin our precious time together by being the sunbae.” 

Joonmyun spins in his arms and sets the orange juice down behind him on the counter. “Nonsense,” Joonmyun says, smiling up at him brightly. “I love the instruction just as much as I love the relaxing.” 

Yunho just drags a fingertip down his chest, looking into Joonmyun’s eyes, wanting him to understand, _needing_ him to understand. “And I will help, you know. But not here. Not while we’re alone, or with Changmin and Jongdae. Then you can’t be Suho.” He intertwines his fingers with Joonmyun’s, noting how Joonmyun’s expression has gone sober. “You will need a break. I know. _I know_. Let me be that break.” 

“Yunho-hyung,” Joonmyun breathes and crushes himself against Yunho, and maybe it’s just Yunho’s imagination, but he is almost certain he feels a slight trembling in Joonmyun’s lips as he licks across the seam. He doesn’t matter how much it’ll take; it took him nearly six years to figure out himself, and he’d be damned if he let Joonmyun go through the same almost self-destructive path he took. 

Joonmyun presses a kiss down his neck and snuggles his head into his shoulder and just holds Yunho for a while. 

… 

Not ten minutes later, Yunho is the one gripping the counter while Joonmyun slides his mouth over Yunho’s cock, looking flushed and beautiful, his hair a mess where Yunho’s fingers have carded through it, his lips swollen and stretched. 

Joonmyun holds onto his thighs, his eyes locked up with Yunho’s, holding his gaze and for a second, Yunho forgets to breathe, seeing something dark and wonderful in that gaze, and he finds himself looking forward to it, striving for it. It reminded him of Changmin in some way, of all that hidden _potential_ locked away, except Changmin was grown now and his potential was in full bloom and Joonmyun was still just beginning. But oh _god_ Yunho could see it. 

_Fire and steel and molding…_

The head of his cock slides slowly out from between Joonmyun’s lips, and he groans feeling his tongue make a final swipe into the slit, dancing into it before Joonmyun’s mouth is down by his balls, nuzzling into them. 

His blood is boiling and he can’t help himself and curls his hand underneath Joonmyun’s chin, lifting his face up so he can watch him, and he sees Joonmyun’s eyes widen, and then narrow mischievously and he licks a stripe all the way down Yunho’s cock. 

Yunho is breathing hard by the time his lips reach the glands, Joonmyun now gently stroking the length of his cock just enough to keep him on edge. He knows his chest is heaving, and he just wants Joonmyun to swallow him down but he remains fleeting, little kisses and suckles at the very tip of his cock, letting his tongue and lips and the odd brush of teeth do the work. 

He almost inhales his own tongue when he feels the sudden intrusion of a cold finger into his ass, and his fingers grip Joonmyun’s hair reflexively before softening again, although he can’t seem to unlock his thighs. Joonmyun is relentless and hunts down his prostate with almost clinical precision and begins to stroke it with the same gentle insistence that he is still lapping at the head of his cock. A flush of precome floods out and Yunho groans. 

His orgasm rather sneaks up on him. One minute he is trying not to thrust his hips into Joonmyun’s hands as Joonmyun mouths the underside of his cock, and the next his entire spine is lighting up and sending a flood of ecstasy into his brain, his hand locking into Joonmyun’s hair as he throws his head back, his hips stuttering. 

The first shot catches Joonmyun by surprise as it lands across his face, over his eyebrow and into his hair, and his expression might have been humorous if Yunho had any neurons left with which left to think. The second one catches Joonmyun’s cheek, almost into his eye, before Joonmyun seems to respond and wrap his lips around Yunho’s cock to drink down the rest of his come in throaty swallows that only serve to make Yunho’s knees shake. 

Once he’s satisfied Yunho finished, Joonmyun places a last fond kiss on Yunho’s cock before rising, wiping at his cheek. 

“Mmm, sorry,” Yunho says, leaning forward to lick some of the come off of Joonmyun’s face, although he’s not sure he’s being entirely honest. He rather likes the look of Joonmyun covered in spunk, especially his. 

… 

“On the bed hyung,” Joonmyun rasps, “hands behind your head.” 

Trying not to let on how much it excites him to hear such orders issued from little Joonmyun’s mouth, he does as he requested, his cock engorging and curving red and excited towards his navel. 

Joonmyun pauses, his eyes locking on Yunho’s cock before raising his eyes, his tongue tucked into the corner of his lips. His hair is still sticking up strangely at the temple from Yunho’s come, but neither of them care. He seems to take a deep breath before he is climbing into the bed with Yunho, pushing him backwards against the headboard like he wanted, straddling Yunho’s thighs. 

He kisses him, deeply, wetly, sucking on his tongue and digging his fingers over his shoulders. 

“Gonna fuck you good, hyung,” he whispers into his ear before dragging his tongue over the cartilage. “I want my fill of you before I leave.” 

“I’ll fill you so fucking full, don’t worry,” Yunho gasps back, and something catches the corner of his eye. “Permission to move my hands.” 

“Permission granted.” They’re both being cheeky, but there is an undercurrent of something promising underneath the words that has all of Yunho’s nerves buzzing. Yunho throws his head back and allows Joonmyun’s mouth to make a wet necklace of soft kiss marks across his throat as he reaches over to the bedside table where Chagmin has left his camera. 

He hears Joonmyun’s sudden inhale and he knows this is the right choice as he angles it up, capturing swollen lips and dark eyes in the flash of a shutter. 

“You promised a show,” Yunho reminds him, flicking on the record button, seeing the little red light flash in the corner of the small screen and nestling the camera solidly into his one hand. 

Joonmyun is breathing hard, but he’s smiling. “I did. You want it?” 

Yunho moans in agreement. “So fucking much.” He can’t help but pause a second however when Joonmyun grasps Yunho’s cock in a practised hand behind him, slicking the precome down the length, his hand holding a slightly tight grip, just the way he knows Yunho likes it. 

Yunho leans into a kiss, wet and warm, tasting the words that are starting to come so naturally to Joonmyun, and he wants to reach back and feel with his fingers how slick and open he is, but his hands are occupied, one with the camera, the other still behind his head. 

He groans and the camera shakes and nearly falters when Joonmyun slides the head of his cock over his hole, not penetrating just yet, just slick in between the globes of his ass, Joonmyun’s hips arching back and his mouth falling open, his brow knitting in concentration. 

Joonmyun pants and does it again, licking his lower lip before dragging his teeth over it, a flush beginning to spread down his neck as he slicks them both in old lube and come. Over and over, he practically rides Yunho’s cock in a slick motion that has the both of them gasping. He finally pushes Yunho’s cock in so that just the very tip of the head catches his rim before popping out to smear all the up to the small of Joonmyun’s back, a small gasp belying the cracking of Joonmyun’s control. 

He does it twice more before Yunho starts getting slightly desperate, his hips bucking under Joonmyun’s slow torture, and moves his mouth to under Joonmyun’s jaw. 

“Please Joonmyunnie,” he whispers huskily into his skin before swirling his tongue over it, “I want to see you ride me.” 

Joonmyun moans and nods, pushing Yunho’s cock fully in so he is finally, _finally_ sinking down onto him, his ass hot and tight despite having been fucked lose earlier, his fingers trembling slightly as he places them on Yunho’s belly for balance. 

The surge of affection that roars through Yunho at the sight is nearly his undoing. He leans up and slides his free hand into Joonmyun’s hair, tilting his head for a kiss which Joonmyun gasps into hungrily. 

“Gonna ride you, hyung,” Joonmyun promises into his mouth, his tongue eagerly diving in to relearn his taste for the hundredth time. “Finally have you, and I’m gonna ride you.” 

His hips are already moving, rolling in a way that’s equal parts slightly awkward and utterly gorgeous, and Yunho groans. He loves this, his perfect unperfectness, the rawness of him. He drags his hand over Joonmyun’s nipples, flicking them with his thumb and Joonmyun arches, hips moving faster now, adding a slide in and out that’s oh-so-tight. The flush has spread to his chest and Yunho is struck by the need to capture this moment, this mid-fuck beauty with his curved spine and curved jaw and mussed hair. He lifts the camera. 

“God your pictures,” he hisses almost unthinkingly, his thumb digging into Joonmyun’s hip, angling him, trying to pace them, the camera still locked in his hand pointing up towards Joonmyun. 

Joonmyun’s eyes glitter and go dark, and his lips curve up and _oh_ this is a look Yunho likes even more. “Did you like them hyung?” he asks, his voice already raw and rough. “I took them for you.” 

“Yes.” Yunho arches again and is forced back down by Joonmyun’s hand on his stomach. 

Joonmyun’s other hand is flickering around his cock, not really touching himself, just teasing the head, slicking his fingertips into the precome dripping from the end. “Do you want to see what I do?” 

“Show me?” Yunho asks, sliding his hand down Joonmyun’s thigh, gripping the muscle there. 

Joonmyun smiles and leans down to kiss him before straightening back, arching for the camera, his hand wrapping around his leaking cock and stroking down once, hard, in tandem with sliding back hard onto Yunho, driving him deep into him. 

Yunho can only watch, his breath catching in his lungs as Joonmyun works himself into a beautiful mess above him, the camera alternating between the lusty, wanton gaze burning through the lens and where he is disappearing slick and hard into Joonmyun’s ass. 

He is flushed and panting now, his expression changing to something more intense, more needy. 

Yunho brushes his hand over Joonmyun’s belly, ignoring the dry come there, touching every part of him that was so, so beautiful. 

“I fist myself and imagine it’s your mouth,” Joonmyun states, the head of his cock flashing in and out of the circle of his fist. “I imagine your cock in me as I come on my fingers.” 

“God, Joonmyunnie,” Yunho gasps helplessly, the force of his lust rendering him nearly incapable of functioning. 

“I imagine that day in the stalls before the show as you came down my throat,” Joonmyun continues, his eyes fluttering shut, lost in his own words. “I imagine the day I can make you come for me, untouched.” 

Yunho can’t help it and slams up into Joonmyun, his hand bruising into Joonmyun’s hip, and Joonmyun cries out, a nice familiar gasping sound, his head thrown back, neck exposed. 

“Hyung…” He doesn’t even finish getting the word out before he’s digging his fingernails into Yunho’s abs, striping his belly with his come, moaning his name as his hips jerk a helpless rhythm. 

Yunho feels him clench and flutter around his cock and Joonmyun manages to take a shuddering breath and grab the camera from him, turning it onto Yunho as he tries to regain a pace for Yunho. 

“Fill me, Yunho-hyung,” he commands huskily, his words thick, making sure that the camera was going to capture ever single moment of Yunho’s orgasm. “I want to feel your come leak out of me during dance rehearsal.” 

Yunho does with a shout, using both hands now to hold him still as he attempts to fill him so full of come, of love, of _him_ that Joonmyun would never quite be free. 

Joonmyun collapses on top of him with a pleased purr, cuddling into his neck and hitting the stop button on the recording. Yunho brings a hand up to slide down his spine, humming, pleased. 

Then Joonmyun giggles. 

“Can you imagine Changmin’s reaction if he sees this?” He lifts the camera and turns it towards them, flipping on his back so that his head is resting on Yunho’s shoulder, the camera held above their faces. “Smile, hyung!” 

Yunho makes a ‘V’ beside his face and grins as the camera flashes. 

**Author's Note:**

> come [join](http://leftfoottrapped.tumblr.com/tagged/ot4%3A-endgame-is-cuddlepile) [ussssssss](http://zitaoyursocute.tumblr.com/tagged/ot4%3A-endgame-is-cuddlepile)~~


End file.
